


Wonderland

by rhiannonhero



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in June 2003 for JJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

Lex glanced down at the dried come flaking off of his abdomen and looked back up at Clark kneeling between his splayed legs. The mid-day sun bounced around the room, glinting off of Clark's bedroom mirror, the worn, silver knobs of his dresser and the shiny handle of his locked door. Clark's hands drew lazy lines up the inside of Lex's quivering thighs and Clark's cock jutted out, dark and beautiful. Lex licked his lips.

After two hours and two orgasms, Lex didn't mind the lumpy, tiny bed he sprawled was on, and he hazily took in the astronomy posters on the walls, the pile of laundry in the corner and the tiny, messy desk with possessive adoration. Clark's room, Clark's laundry, Clark's bed, Clark's hands caressing his thighs. Clark's birthday--and Clark hadn't come yet.

Lex blinked at the realization and struggled to sit up. Clark grinned and pushed him back down, trailing his hand back down to Lex's cock and pumping a few times. Lex bit his lip as Clark's tight fist slid over his cock's sensitive head.

His voice sounded tight and swollen with lust. "Clark, let me..."

Clark's hands slid to Lex's hips, thumbs resting in the hard indentions. "No, just lie back and let me enjoy my birthday present, Lex."

Clark leaned over to nuzzle Lex's hips, hot breath raking over Lex's cock and slick tongue snaking out to taste his skin.

"But you haven't come yet."

Clark lifted his head, gazed into Lex's eyes as he licked his own index finger, didn't look away as his hand moved down, down, down--

"I'm saving it for the grand finale," Clark whispered as his wet finger pressed against Lex's asshole. Lex shuddered at the words and sensation.

"Are you sure?" Lex asked. Clark had never fucked Lex. He'd allowed Lex to penetrate him again and again, but he'd never penetrated Lex. Clark had finally admitted that he'd wanted to save that for Lana.

When Clark nodded, Lex closed his eyes not wanting Clark to see the confusion that he knew would be there. Either Clark and Lana had finally...or Clark had changed his mind. Lex didn't really want to know which it was.

Clark's finger massaged his hole gently and Lex felt himself opening. Clark slowly ran his hands down Lex's inner thighs, down to his knees, spreading and lifting Lex's legs. Clark's mouth, hot and wet, licked up Lex's thighs as he pushed them up to Lex's chest, exposing him completely. Lex felt raw--his prior orgasms having ripped him open, leaving him vulnerable to Clark's emotional and physical assault. Sometimes Lex hated how much he loved Clark.

"Time?" Lex asked breathlessly.

"We've got all afternoon, Lex. They won't be home until late tonight. Relax."

Lex took a breath to answer but expelled it sharply when Clark opened his mouth to suck a sharp bite into his inner thigh. Clark pulled back with a look of satisfaction at the red mark he'd left, and then he moved up, sucking another breathtaking bite and another until he was biting the soft line where Lex's thigh met his ass.

"I love your body, Lex."

Lex moaned and reached down to grab Clark's hair, twisting it in his fingers, pulling a little too hard. Clark chuckled hotly against his thigh before a soft tongue licked over his asshole; Lex jerked and cried out, "Oh fuck!"

Clark laughed. Lex squirmed as Clark latched his hot, cruel mouth onto his ass, licking and biting and forcing that inhumanly strong tongue inside. Lex tossed his head back and forth on the pillow, sensual exhaustion overwhelming him, his whole body trembling. A bite and a hard thrust of Clark's tongue--Lex couldn't breathe, he drew in long shuddering draughts of air just to keen them out as Clark unlocked him with his tongue. God, so good, so fucking overwhelming, and he tried to lower his legs, tried to find purchase to crawl back, crawl away from Clark's tongue, but Clark's hands held him in place, fingers grasping his hips, thumbs caressing the soft skin in the grooves.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd come from rimming alone, maybe when he was a teenager, but.... With his knees tucked up to his shoulders, cock hard against his stomach and ass open to Clark's tongue and teeth, Lex felt the jerk and the flutter of impending orgasm.

"Clark...I'm--Oh God!"

Clark pulled back, untangling Lex's hands from his hair. Lex tried to open his eyes to look at Clark but couldn't see through the film of tears. God, he'd not realized he'd been that far gone.

Clark leaned over him, pressed a kiss to Lex's lips and whispered, "I'm going to fuck you now, Lex, okay?"

Lex assumed that his answering whimper sufficed for permission because Clark's hands trailed down, thumbing over his nipples, down to his hips, changing their angle, and then he felt it--

Huge, hot, heat; a burn in his ass as the pressure of Clark's slicked cock forced past the muscle of his entrance and he arched up off the bed. "Oh, oh--God, hold on--Fuck!" Lex breathed hard.

Clark froze, soothing hands immediately stroking Lex's thighs, but he didn't pull out. Lex caught his breath and opened his eyes, trying to relax around Clark's huge cock. Lex didn't think he'd ever tried to accommodate anyone so big and he'd forgotten how much it could hurt.

Clark's eyes were locked on where he entered Lex, his expression filled with awe and tenderness. Lex swallowed hard when he thought he saw love there, too. Not taking his eyes away from his cock in Lex, Clark reached for the lube and Lex watched as he squirted some into his hand, reached between them, and traced a single finger around the tight stretch of Lex's ass around his cock. Lex whimpered at the gentle touch and Clark looked up into his eyes.

"Lex..." Clark's voice was broken and Lex could see the incredible control Clark exercised over himself. That powerful body held continually in check, the delay of his orgasm, the harsh struggle to curb his thrusting reflex...Clark held totally still with just the head of his cock inside of Lex, and he looked like he could hold that pose for hours despite the strain.

Lex gazed into Clark's eyes and felt himself relax. Clark massaged the tight muscle of his asshole gently as he began to slide in again. The burn grew and shot up his spine, pulsing out the top of his skull, but Lex let it slide through him, fill him as Clark filled him. The pain was worth Clark's face as he pressed as far as he dared, his eyes wild with the strain of holding back, his lips open and his face shocked.

Clark came to a shuddering halt and Lex breathed carefully. "Hold on a minute, Clark. Just give me a second."

Clark curled over him and Lex's mouth was full of Clark's tongue, and his ass full of Clark's cock, and his soul was officially possessed, not his own.

Clark groaned. "I can't--I'm sorry--"

And his hips began a slow roll, his cock prying loose the last of Lex's sanity, his mouth, still briny with Lex's first orgasm and now dark with his ass, licked Lex's lips with each soft thrust. His eyes squeezed shut as he concentrated and Lex couldn't stop himself, he breathed it softly, but he knew that Clark heard.

"I love you." He bit his own lip hard enough to bleed; he hated that it was true, despised that he'd said it.

Clark's eyes snapped open, staring into Lex's. The declaration must have surprised him because his next thrust was hard and drove his cock deep inside, balls slapping Lex's ass. He opened his mouth but Lex couldn't let him lie right now.

"Don't--don't say anything."

Clark kissed him instead, his hips rolling and thrusting, each push bringing them closer to something Lex wished he could believe--the closest Lex had ever known to making love, not just fucking.

Clark released his lips, bending his face to breathe in Lex's ear. "I _do_ love you, Lex. I love your body, I love your face when you come--can you come for me again? Can you?"

Lex gasped and bucked up onto the cock impaling him.

"Come again, Lex. Please. I want you to come with me inside of you." Clark pushed up to steady himself with one arm as he grasped Lex's cock in his other hand. Clark pressed deep inside and held his thrust as he flicked his wrist deftly over Lex's cock. Lex squirmed on the cock pressed into him and felt the orgasm building hard and fast. Clark's eyes were fixed on his face and Lex stared up into that narrowed heat.

"I love the way you bite your lip to hold back your scream. I'd love the scream more, though." Lex tasted blood and he just bit down harder, the white, hot pulsing end of all this drawing from his limbs and arcing down his spine. The rush of blood in his ears almost made him deaf to Clark's words, reaching over his jerking, blinding orgasm. "I love _you_ , Lex. _You_."

Clark was moving again, whispering those words over and over as he stared into Lex's eyes. Clark's hands clenched in the sheets on either side of Lex's head as he thrust harder and harder into Lex's ass. Finally he froze, thrust hard into Lex, head back and Lex watched his favorite thing in the known universe--Clark's face crumpled in orgasm. He'd give up everything to protect this, to have it forever.

Clark, quivering, collapsed onto Lex's chest, blocking his breath. Lex tried to still the hammering of his heart when Clark turned his head, soft hair dragging against his cheek, and whispered, "Not just the sex talking, Lex. I love you. I ended it with Lana."

Lex's heart was in his throat so he tried to swallow it down. He felt like he'd stepped into another dimension where his dreams were handed to him on a platter for breakfast. His voice was still rough when he responded, "It wasn't just the sex talking for me, either."

Clark laughed softly. "I know. I've always known."

Lex whimpered a little as Clark pulled out slowly and rolled away. He'd never felt so empty and full at once. Clark pulled a pair of boxers off the floor and began to wipe them both clean.

"What time is it? Your parents--"

Clark chuckled.

"We've got hours. Farmer's Market, then dinner in Grandville. It's a good thing too, because this present of mine--" Clark gestured at Lex's body. "Deserves some more of attention, don't you think? I mean, this could really take awhile."

Lex blinked. Clark must be trying to kill him. Clark smiled and leaned over to lick the head of Lex's cock. Lex jumped at the sensation.

"I should probably let you rest, though." Clark grinned evilly. "Still, it is my birthday and you said whatever I wanted and..."

Lex groaned as Clark easily flipped him over, knelt between his legs again and spread his ass cheeks.

"...right now I want to see if I can make you scream."

Lex buried his face in the pillow, grabbed the edge of the mattress and prepared to be rimmed to death.


End file.
